According to intelligent transportation systems (ITS), many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop methods for exchanging various informations such as real-time traffic information and/or safety warning between vehicles. For example, ongoing efforts are made to research and develop vehicle communications for a proximity service (ProSe) and a public warning system. A communication interface for a vehicle can be commonly called V2X (vehicle-to-x). V2X communication may be categorized into V2V (vehicle-to-vehicle) communication, V2P (vehicle-to-pedestrian) communication, and V2I (vehicle-to-infrastructure entity) communication. V2V communication may refer to communication between vehicles. V2P communication may refer to communication between a vehicle and a personally carried device (e.g., a handheld terminal of a pedestrian or a bicycle rider). And, V2I communication may refer to communication between a vehicle and a roadside unit (RSU). RSU may refer to a traffic infrastructure entity. For example, RSU may include an entity that transmits a speed notification. For V2X communication, a vehicle, an RSU and a handheld device may be equipped with a transceiver.
As describe above, V2X communication may be used to indicate warnings for various events such as safety and the like. For example, information on an event occurring on a vehicle or road may be notified to another vehicle or pedestrians through V2X communication. For example, information on a warning of a traffic accident, a road situation change, or an accident danger may be forwarded to another vehicle or pedestrian. For example, a pedestrian, who is adjacent to or crossing a road, can be informed of information on vehicle approach.
However, since a vehicle moves at higher speed than a pedestrian, the V2X communication may have relatively low reliability. For example, a phase may be sharply changed due to the Doppler effect. In addition, a channel state may also be changed rapidly due to vehicle movement. Hence, to cope with the rapidly changed channel state, a method capable of achieving high reliability of communication is required.
As mentioned in the foregoing description, it is important to synchronize devices with each other in consideration of high mobility in a V2X communication. In relation to this, it may be able to perform synchronization between devices based on a GPS (global positioning system). Yet, each of the devices can be synchronized based on a synchronization signal received from a base station or a different device at the same time. If UEs are not synchronized with each other, one UE may fail to receive a message transmitted/broadcasted by another UE.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above-described problems, and particularly, the invention discloses a method for ensuring stable communication in various types of communication including V2X communication.